Lanistes
Lanistes is a genus of freshwater snails which have a gill and an operculum, aquatic gastropod mollusks in the family Ampullariidae, the apple snails. 7 Contents 1 Distribution 2 Description 3 Species 4 References 5 External links Distribution The distribution of the genus Lanistes includes Africa and Madagascar.3 Description Lanistes has a unique anatomy among the Ampullariidae: it has a "hyperstrophic" sinistral shell.8 This means that the body of the snail is dextral (as in all other ampullariids), but the shell appears to be sinistral.8 However the sinistral appearance stems from the fact that the rotation of the shell as it grows is in an upward direction rather than the usual downward direction.8 Species Three3 subgenera have been recognized, based on shell differences: Lanistes sensu stricto, Meladomus and Leroya. These subgenera are not used in recent works.3 Extant species within the genus Lanistes include: Lanistes alexandri (Bourguignat, 1889)3 Lanistes ambiguus Martens, 1866 Lanistes bernardianus (Morelet, 1860) Lanistes beseneckeri Schütt in Schütt & Besenecker, 1973 † Lanistes bicarinatus Germain, 19073 Lanistes bloyeti (Bourguignat, 1889) Lanistes carinatus (Olivier, 1804) Lanistes chaperi (Kobelt, 1912) Lanistes carinatus (Olivier, 1804) - type species23 Lanistes ciliatus Martens, 187823 Lanistes congicus O. Boettger, 189123 Lanistes deguerryanus (Bourguignat, 1889) Lanistes ellipticus Martens, 186623 Lanistes farleri Craven, 188023 Lanistes fultoni (Kobelt, 1912) Lanistes grasseti (Morelet, 1863)3 Lanistes graueri Thiele, 191123 Lanistes intortus Martens, 187723 Lanistes jouberti (Bourguignat, 1888) Lanistes letourneuxi (Bourguignat, 1879) Lanistes libycus (Morelet, 1848)23 Lanistes libycus var. albersi Lanistes libycus form bernardianus3 or as Lanistes bernardianus (Morelet, 1860)2 Lanistes magnus Furtado, 1886 Lanistes nasutus Mandahl-Barth, 197223 Lanistes neavei Melvill & Standen, 190723 Lanistes neritoides Brown & Berthold, 199023 Lanistes nitidissimus (Bourguignat, 1889) Lanistes nsendweensis (Dupuis & Putzeys, 1901)3 Lanistes nyassanus Dohrn, 18653 Lanistes ovatus (Olivier, 1804) Lanistes ovum Peters in Troschel, 18453 - synonyms: Lanistes magnus Furtado; Lanistes olivaceus (Sowerby); Lanistes procerus; Lanistes elatior Martens, 1866; Lanistes ovum bangweolicus Haas, 1936; Lanistes connollyi Pain, 19543 Lanistes ovum adansoni;needed Lanistes olivaceus var. ambiguusneeded Lanistes palustris (Morelet, 1864) Lanistes pfeifferi (Bourguignat, 1879) Lanistes pilsbryi Walker, 1925 Lanistes pseudoceratodes (Wenz, 1928)2 Lanistes purpureus (Jonas, 1839)23 Lanistes solidus Smith, 187723 Lanistes stuhlmanni Martens, 189723 Lanistes varicus (Müller, 1774) - synonyms: Lanistes adansoni Kobelt, 1911; Lanistes millestriatus Pilsbry & Bequaert, 19273 Fossil species within the genus Lanistes include: † Lanistes asellus van Damme & Pickford, 19954 † Lanistes bishopi Gautier4 † Lanistes gautieri van Damme & Pickford, 19954 † Lanistes gigas van Damme & Pickford, 19954 † Lanistes hadotoi van Damme & Pickford, 19954 † Lanistes heynderycxi van Damme & Pickford, 19954 † Lanistes nkondoensis van Damme & Pickford, 19954 † Lanistes olukaensis4 † Lanistes senuti van Damme & Pickford, 19954 † Lanistes trochiformis van Damme & Pickford, 19954 References 1.Jump up ^ Montfort P. D. de (1810). Conch. Syst. 2: 122. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q "Lanistes". The apple snail website, accessed 16 May 2011. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z aa Brown D. S. (1994). Freshwater Snails of Africa and their Medical Importance. Taylor & Francis. ISBN 0-7484-0026-5. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k van Damme D. & Pickford M. (1995). "The late Cenozoic ampullariidae (mollusca, gastropoda) of the Albertine Rift Valley (Uganda-Zaire)". Hydrobiologia 316(1): 1-32. doi:10.1007/BF00019372. 5.Jump up ^ Grandidier (1887). Bull. Soc. malac. France 4: 191. 6.Jump up ^ Swainson (1840). Treat. Malacol., page 340. 7.Jump up ^ Bouchet, P.; Neubauer, Thomas A. (2015). Lanistes Montfort, 1810. In: MolluscaBase (2015). Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species at http://www.marinespecies.org/aphia.php?p=taxdetails&id=820447 on 2015-11-11 8.^ Jump up to: a b c "Shell". The apple snail website, accessed 16 May 2011. External links "Lanistes". National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI). Animation showing how the "hyperstrophic" sinistral shell evolved from a shell with normal orientation Schultheiß R., Van Bocxlaer B., Wilke T. & Albrecht C. (2009). "Old fossils–young species: evolutionary history of an endemic gastropod assemblage in Lake Malawi". Proceedings of the Royal Society B 276(1668): 2837-2846. doi:10.1098/rspb.2009.0467. Category:Ampullariidae